helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Ishida Ayumi
Ishida Ayumi (石田亜佑美) is a 10th generation member of Morning Musume, and a member of the SATOYAMA movement unit Harvest. Prior to joining Morning Musume, Ishida was an official backup dancer for the Avex Trax girl group Dorothy Little Happy. Biography 2011 Ishida Ayumi was selected from Morning Musume's 10th Generation audition to join the group on September 29, 2011, along with Iikubo Haruna, Sato Masaki, and former Hello! Pro Kenshuusei member Kudo Haruka. The tenth generation made their official presentation on the same day they were announced as new members in the "Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai Believe ~Takahashi Ai Graduation Memory Special~" concert, and they participated in a performance of the song "Tomo". In the final concert, they also participated in "Tomo" and the end of "Namidacchi". 2012 On April 18, it was announced that Morning Musume's Tanaka Reina and the 9th and 10th Generation members will participate in a new stage play titled Stacey’s Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki. The musical ran from June 6-12. On June 20, Ishida dyed her hair for the first time. On August 24, it was announced that Ishida would take a one month break from Morning Musume activities due to an ankle sprain. On October 10, it was announced that Ishida would be a member of the new unit Harvest alongside Ikuta Erina, Sato Masaki, and Takeuchi Akari. Profile *'Name:' Ishida Ayumi (石田亜佑美) *'Nicknames:' Daaishi (だーいし), Ayumin, Ayuyu *'Birthdate:' January 7, 1997 (age 16) *'Birthplace:' Sendai, Miyagi, Japan *'Bloodtype:' O *'Western Zodiac:' Capricorn *'Eastern Zodiac:' Rat *'Hello! Project Status:' **2011-09-29: Member **2011-09-29: Morning Musume Member *'Up-Front Agency Status:' **2011-09-29: Member *'Years in Morning Musume:' 1 Year *'Morning Musume Color:' Blue *'Hobbies: '''Fashion, dancing *'Special skills: Dancing, spins, braiding and knitting *'Favorite food: '''Watermelon, Ramune candy, Candy flavored soda *'Favorite subject: Math, Science *'Disliked food: '''Mushrooms, shellfish *'Favorite colors: White, red, pink, orange *'Favorite words: "'Shining smile" *'Motto: '"Always smile" *'''Looks up to: Michishige Sayumi and Suzuki Airi *'Hello! Project groups:' **Morning Musume (2011–) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-) **Harvest (2012-) *'Other Groups:' **Dorothy Little Happy (2011) Singles Participated In Morning Musume *Pyocopyoco Ultra (Debut) *Ren'ai Hunter *One•Two•Three/The Matenrou Show *Wakuteka Take a chance *Help me!! Harvest *Forest Time Works TV Programs *2011-2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2012- Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー! SATOYAMA ライフ) TV Dramas *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen(数学♥女子学園) Internet *2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) Theatre *2012 Stacey's Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki Radio ;Regular *2012– Morning Musume no Morning Jogakuin ~Houkago Meeting~ (モーニング娘。のモーニング女学院～放課後ミーティング～) DVDs Solo *2012.07.07 Greeting ~Ishida Ayumi~ Group *2012.12.26 Alo-Hello! 6 Morning Musume DVD (アロハロ！6 モーニング娘。DVD) *2013.01.16 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 9th ・10th Generation DVD (アロハロ！ モーニング娘。9・10期 DVD) Photobooks Group *2012.09.10 Morning Musume Kyuukies & Juukies 1st official Photo Book (モーニング娘。9・10期 1st official Photo Book) *2013.01.16 Alo Hello! Morning Musume Juukies Photobook (アロハロ！モーニング娘。１０期写真集) Trivia * She could have been in the Kera magazine when she was 11 years old. Her cousin, Ishida Mio, who was a model for the magazine, gave her the opportunity to participate, but her mother disagreed. * She took singing and dancing classes for two years prior to joining Morning Musume. *She is the first Morning Musume member to come from Miyagi. *Tsunku called her performance skills high quality. *She was formerly part of a local group called b minor. *Before she joined Hello! Project, she was a back-up dancer for Dorothy Little Happy under the Avex company. However, she left before they officially debuted. *During her introduction at the concert she said since her specialty is dancing, and she wants to have a solo performance as soon as possible. *Her favorite Morning Musume song is "Naichau Kamo". *Considers her charm point to be her brown eyes. *In 2010 she was part of the junior dance class for the Tohoku Golden Angels cheerleading team in Sendai. *When asked what aspect of her makeup she is most particular about, she said she has to apply lotion before putting on any makeup to protect her skin. *She is the first out of the 10th generation of Morning Musume to dye her hair. *When asked what she would do if she were trapped on an island, she said she would ride a whale to safety. *She is close friends with Iikubo Haruna *Believes she can't lose with the sharpness of her dancing, and never forgetting to put in effort. *She considers Fukumura Mizuki her rival. *She has the same foot size as Tanaka Reina. *Shares the same last name with Ishida Anna from SKE48, NMB48's Ishida Yuumi, and AKB48's Ishida Haruka But they are not related. *Would like to remake Morning Coffee if Tsunku would ask her to write a song. *She wants to spend less time perfecting her dances, and simply enjoy being in Morning Musume. *She along with Suzuki Kanon thinks that Michishige Sayumi is the perfect idol. *She has state that she will only eat tangerines as a mid-night snack and nothing else. *She loves Salted Watermelon Pepsi, but when she put salt on a real watermelon she said it was discusting and she would never try it again. *In an interview, she said that Sayashi Riho is lovely. External Links *Hello! Project profile *10th Generation Blog Category:Morning Musume Category:2011 additions Category:10th Generation Category:10th Generation Singles In Category:Blood type O Category:10th Generation Albums In Category:Members from Miyagi Category:January Births Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:1997 births Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Hello! Project Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:10th Generation shows in Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:Harvest